BittyBay
BittyBay is a safe online, virtual, multiplayer animal kingdom for kids where you can meet new friends, play games, collect items and avatars, create your own personal space and more! BittyBay is constantly moderated by trained staff and is a safe online hangout for kids and teens. Themed around a mysterious tropical island, users play within BittyBay as animal avatars in a real-time and beautifully rich pixelated environment. Whilst there is no single primary objective to the game, there are many things for players to do within the animal kingdom. While the original game has closed, a revival by fans is in work and available to play at http://bittyretro.com Most of the original game features are active as well as a few new additions! Beginners will earn 500 bits for registering and additional bits are available by playing mini games. Game Features Besides being both a fantastic and safe way for players to make new friends from around the world, users can also take part in community events, go on quests together, participate in games and competitions, build their own custom made rooms (territories), earn their way to riches or fame, take part in discussion groups, or just soak up the ambiance. Free to play BittyBay is free to play indefinitely. However, there are premium services available that require payment with real money to obtain. Such services include the purchase of virtual items, avatars, game tickets, and more. But, your child is able to play without purchasing any of these additional extras! They can also earn the virtual currency and prizes by participating in games, events, and competitions. The fan revival is 100% free with no premium features! Items Items are collected to build new territories and trade with friends. They can be purchased from the BittyBay catalogue by clicking the shopping cart button in the toolbar at the top of the screen. When you purchase an item, it will appear in your inventory. Some items have special effects and are activated by double clicking on them when inside your territory. ;As gifts Items may be purchased as gifts for other users from the catalogue. After choosing an item to send as a gift, select Yes under Send as Gift? to open a new prompt screen. Properly and accurately fill out the information to be displayed on the present an confirm. Proceed then to buy the item as you would otherwise. A notification will inform you that your gift purchase has been successful! Please note that purchasing items in bulk to send as a gift will send that quantity in a single present. To send multiple presents you must make multiple purchases. To open presents, place your present in your territory and double click the item. The screen will fade to a new interface and display the present’s gift tag. If you wish to open it, select the Open option and your newly received item will be relocated to your inventory! Artefacts Artefacts are special collectible items unearthed whilst digging. Though these collectibles cannot be traded with other users, they can be redeemed for rare items and other features when speaking with Barnaby. Technical Features *Adobe Flash/browser based platform - supported by all major browsers *Real-time, multi-player environment, hosted ‘in the cloud’ 24/7 *Safe and moderated *Free-to-play with option to pay for enhancements *Extremely easy learning curve with 'bite-sized' gaming *Highly scaleable and custom built platform Category:Gameplay